


Sorry, Im NOT Sorry

by jezzabelljar



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Rookie Blue - Freeform, gail peck - Freeform, holly stewart - Freeform, nerds, sorry im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezzabelljar/pseuds/jezzabelljar
Summary: Here is a quick Gail/Holly one shot I thought up on the subway...hehe. ENJOY! Just a way I imagine Gail screwing up the first time she tells Holly she loves her.





	

She's not sure which surprised her more, the first confession or the second. She did however know that only one of them way true. She had to tell her. She had to be honest. That's what you did, at least according to Holly; in a 'relationship' like theirs you tell each other things that is what made it so nice. So, that is what Gail was going to do. She did tell her thing. She told Holly every thing, but she may have said too much. Wrapped up in emotion and those eyes. Watching her hair cascade down her back. Ever inch of Holly was mesmerizing to Gail, that is probably what made her say it, that is what caught her with her guard down and let the words fly without leashes. She had to fix it. She wanted this to be righted.

Gail takes a deep breath as her blue eyes, still wide from her confessions, look into the dark brown searching ones of Holly's who is unsure as to what has just transpired in the last 2 minutes.

"Gail." Silence. "Gail" She repeats softly, Holly's hand on her cheek, just trying to raise her from her thoughts.

Gail shakes herself out of her own thoughts and just blurts out with all her courage, "I take it back. I didn't mean it."

Holly's hand goes limp and there is hurt in her eyes, Gail cant seem to figure out why she has retracted, she means it, she is trying to fix it, she wants this. She finally replays the whole of the conversation in her mind.

Snuggled on the couch together Holly's hair in Gail's fingers as they talk about their days. Holly started to ramble on about some journal she just finished editing for the 3 time and was hoping to get it published in next months issue of something important medically speaking, Gail wasn't sure, she just blurted it out, "I love you", not like yelling, not whispering, but just a fact, almost like a joke, then Gail thought she'd follow it up with "I'm sorry."

That's what it was Holly thought she was taking about her love.

She just started laughing.

"Sorry, I'm not sorry. I meant it. I'm not sorry for loving you. I don't know why I apologized for telling you. For being the first to say it, for doing it in such and unceremonious way, but I AM NOT SORRY that I did it."

Still laughing Gail's hands whipped the shocked and now joyous tears from Holly's cheeks. She lifted her head until they were eye to eye and said "Holly, I love you."

"I love you, too" in a faint whisper came out of Holly's mouth just as Gail placed a sweet kiss on it.

Now with a little more volume "Now, NEVER do that to me again." Then Holly, dragged Gail into her arms and kissed her to make her pay for the small heart attack she had given her.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT ROOKIE BLUE FANFIC...BE NICE!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Jezza


End file.
